


unmute

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: “George..?” Dream whispered, chewing the inside of his cheek. George glanced over to Dream’s fully running PC, one monitor with Minecraft on fullscreen and the other with Discord and Quackity’s stream open.“I, um,” George lifted himself up onto his toes, lips brushing Dream’s ear, “I really want you…” George breathed, finally pressing his hand into Dream’s chest. Dream shivered, feeling blood rush south. His own hands subconsciously found their way to George’s hips.“If that’s okay,” George turned his head to face Dream better, breath still hot on Dream’s cheek and ear. Dream swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Where did this come from?Or, George gives Dream a blowjob while Dream is on someone's stream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 328





	unmute

“Dream, what the hell are you doing?” Quackity asked, his character circling Dream’s neon green character. Dream laughed and continued jumping while shifting and moving his mouse in circles. 

“I don’t know,” Dream shrugged, knowing none of them could see him. Quackity muted, presumably to talk to his chat. George had gone silent a while ago, and Karl was raving on about just how good New York bagels are.

“Like — Dream, go get a bagel in Florida and I can _promise_ you, I can promise you that it’s not — and never will be — as good as New York bagels,” Karl bragged, moving his character to smack Dream’s. Dream rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve been to New York, idiot,” Dream hit Karl back, cringing as Karl let out an ear-piercing scream. Dream laughed it off and raised a brow, “where did George go?”

“Miss your boyfriend?” Quackity teased, which Dream scoffed.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dream flushed red, though there was a pang in his heart. He brushed it off and continued chasing after Karl. 

They continue their banter, Dream silently questioning just where the hell George went. His question was answered when he heard a knock at his office door.

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back,” Dream informed the others on the Discord call and muted his mic. He took his headphones off his head, gingerly setting them onto his desk, then pushed himself out of his gaming chair and made his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it to a timid brunet.

“Where’d you go?” Dream asked, frowning slightly. George looked down at his feet and fumbled with the hem of his large crew neck—that happened to stop at his mid-thigh. Dream forced his eyes back up to George’s, though the Brit was avoiding eye contact. Dream noticed the deep blush on his cheeks, ears, and neck, and cautiously added, “Are you okay?”

George hummed, looking up to finally meet Dream’s green eyes. “Oh — um, yeah. Just…”

Dream’s breath hitched as George let himself into the office, slowly closing the door. He raised a shaky hand to lock the door, turning his head to look at Dream with a new emotion Dream couldn’t quite place. 

George pushed forward and lingered his hand over Dream’s chest, eyeing Dream carefully. Dream’s heartbeat sped up, his cheeks burning up. George had never looked at him in this way before, in an intimate way like how one would look at their significant other. 

“George..?” Dream whispered, chewing the inside of his cheek. George glanced over to Dream’s fully running PC, one monitor with Minecraft on fullscreen and the other with Discord and Quackity’s stream open. 

“I, um,” George lifted himself up onto his toes, lips brushing Dream’s ear, “I really want you…” George breathed, finally pressing his hand into Dream’s chest. Dream shivered, feeling blood rush south. His own hands subconsciously found their way to George’s hips. 

“If that’s okay,” George turned his head to face Dream better, breath still hot on Dream’s cheek and ear. Dream swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Where did this come from?

“Y-Yeah,” Dream nodded, “uh, I’m still on Quackity’s stream…”

“That’s okay,” Dream’s eyes rounded in shock as George grabbed his hand, tugging him towards his chair, “You can just try to be quiet for them.”

“George-” Dream stifled a laugh and sat down, “th-there’s no way you’re-”

George unmuted Dream’s mic with a sly smile, expectantly looking at Dream. Dream bit back a smile and picked up his headphones, neatly putting them back onto his head, making sure to keep one ear uncovered, “Hey, I’m back-” Dream’s breath caught in his throat when George began to palm him. 

“You good?” Quackity chuckled, noticing the way his voice faltered. Dream’s eyes fluttered shut as he took a moment to process everything. He was really about to be given head in a call—that is being _streamed_ —by his _best friend._

“Of course,” Dream cleared his throat, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno,” Quackity made a face on his stream, then laughed it off and continued rambling about how weird Bad’s dog, Rat, looked in a specific photo. Dream tried, really hard, to listen in and contribute to the conversation, but with George kneeling between his legs, gently stroking his clothed hard on—he just couldn’t. 

Dream’s eyes met George’s half lidded ones, a devilish smile spreading across the brunet’s face as he leaned in close to Dream’s crotch. Dream furrowed his brows and looked back at his monitor, absolutely _hating_ the way Karl had noticed he stopped moving in-game.

“Dream, where’d you go!” Karl cries dramatically, and George snickers quietly, hearing his loud cries even through Dream wearing headphones. “Come back.”

“I-I’m here,” Dream stuttered as George’s fingers lingered on the hem of his sweatpants, tickling his lower stomach. He made a motion to pull them down, and Dream lifted his hips to help aid the action. Karl sighed dramatically and began beating Quackity’s character.

“Karl! Fuck off!” Quackity shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. 

George eyed Dream’s newly freed cock, precum beading up and dripping down the side of his length. Dream bit back a groan at the look on George’s face—the pure _want,_ the pure _need._

When George licked a stripe up Dream’s length, Dream hurriedly muted himself and let out a low groan, which instead turned into a whine as George removed himself entirely. 

“Unmute yourself.” 

“Fine,” Dream frowned and did as told, eyes landing on the taunting _179,332 viewers_ text on Quackity’s stream. Chat flooded with, _‘where’s dream?’_ and, _‘get his ass!’_ Dream assumed the second phrase of messages were because of Karl chasing Quackity. 

“Oh, my,” Dream gasped, a little too loudly, as George ran his tongue over the slit, one hand coming to wrap around the base of Dream’s cock. Dream immediately muted out of embarrassment, looking worriedly down to the brunet between his thighs.

“Dream? You good?” Quackity chuckled, confusion lacing his tone. Karl laughed along with him as chat erupted into outraged messages like, _‘WHAT?’_

“Yeah,” Dream reassured once he unmuted. George had taken the tip in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly to take more and more of Dream into his pretty little mouth. Dream gulped, “I’m good. Uh, show me what you’re working on.”

“We’re building a house,” Karl piped up, “but it’s going slower because I keep killing Q,” he added sheepishly, “sorry.” 

“Yeah, asshole,” Quackity snapped, though his expression showed he was joking. 

Dream’s head jerked down as George moaned quietly around his length. He worked his hand up and down where his mouth wasn’t already. Dream had the urge to coo praises, let George know just how good he was doing, pet his hair and leave small kisses here and there. He also had the urge to fuck George’s mouth relentlessly, not give a shit about the death grip on George’s hair, pulling so hard that it _burns,_ and chase his release. 

Dream pushed his mic away from himself, “George, baby,” he whispered in a husky voice, biting his lip as George’s doe eyes looked up at his green ones, “you’re doing good. So, so good.” 

George moaned again, a little louder this time, and took more of Dream into his mouth. Dream’s trembling fingers pressed on W on his keyboard, walking towards Karl as he showcased the house he and Quackity were making. 

“Fuck,” Dream removed his hand from his mouse and threaded his fingers between George’s dark brown hair, fingers itching to grab, grab, _grab._

Dream noticed George’s free hand no longer rested on his thigh and was instead tucked neatly between his legs, taking care of his own business.

Dream discreetly muted himself on Discord and threw his head back, mouth hung open in a drawn out moan, all because George was _touching himself_ while giving him head. George tensed for a second before realizing he had muted.

“Holy shit, George,” Dream panted, finally giving into his urges to push George’s head down all the way. George choked, his nose pushing against the tuft of hair just above Dream’s crotch. “Oh my, my God — so good, baby, so good.” 

Dream brought his other hand to cup George’s cheek and wipe the tears that collected at the corner of his eye. His grip on George’s hair loosened, and he watched the latter sputter as he came off Dream, trying to catch his breath. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dream tried, but it wasn’t apologetic at all. There were a few beats of silence shared between them. They stared intently into one another’s eyes—thousands of unsaid thoughts and words that could be told from just the look in their eyes. 

“Karl, stop placing blackstone everywhere!” Quackity scolded, breaking Dream’s attention from the brunet in front of him. George hummed and went back to taking Dream into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

“Can I leave the, uh, call?” Dream’s voice wavered as he looked down at George pleadingly, biting his tongue to prevent a low groan from coming out. George licked a stripe from underneath Dream’s cock all the way to the top, resting his tongue just under the head. 

“Nuh-uh,” George shook his head and raised a brow, “unmute, pretty boy.”

“Fuck you,” Dream growled, brows knitting as he unmuted, yet again. 

“Green bitch is back,” Quackity commented, quickly returning to placing oak logs everywhere. Karl snickered, and Dream rolled his eyes.

“I am, I’m not a bitch but I’m back,” Dream grinned, hands returning to George’s hair to play with the brown locks. George made a small noise as he lapped at Dream’s tip. Dream squeezed his eyes shut and blindly ran around in game. Dream dropped two stacks of oak logs, “Q-Quackity, here’s some more logs.”

“Thanks, Big D,” Quackity picked up the items and added them to his “beautiful” house. Karl followed and crouched, breaking the oak blocks as Quackity placed them. 

George took Dream into his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head. Dream guided his head with a harsh grasp, his other hand pressing WASD in a clockwise motion, just to have something to do. 

“Get into it!” Karl whooped, crouching in front of Dream’s character. George deepthroated Dream again, causing the dirty blond to stumble on his words.

“I — oh, fuck — Karl, get a-away from me!” Dream managed, pressing down hard on the W key as George stifled a laugh. Dream bucked his hips forward, suppressing a grin at the choked noise the brunet made. 

George pulled off, dazed, “oh, my fuck, do that again,” he whispered, positioning himself so his mouth hung open over Dream, his hot breath hitting Dream’s head. 

“Pfft,” Dream rolled his eyes teasingly, “freak.”

“Huh?” Karl gasped, spam clicking Dream’s character. Dream’s heart dropped.

“I said you’re a freak, Karl,” Dream stated as if it were obvious. George lifted his free hand, still jacking himself painfully slow in the other, and placed it on Dream’s thigh, as if to say _‘Get a move on.’_

Dream looked warily between his Discord, Quackity’s stream, Minecraft, and George. How the hell did he get here?

“Fuck it,” he grunted under his breath and thrusted his hips up, spine shuddering as his tip hit the back of George’s throat. 

“How am I a freak?” Karl feigned sadness, “All I said was Sapnap could probably body slam me and I’d enjoy it.”

“Wh — exactly!” Quackity roared with laughter, Karl soon after. Dream breathed a chuckle, continuing his thrusts into George’s open mouth. His green eyes met George’s doe brown ones. He could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen. 

Fuck, he could probably cum just from the look on George’s face. He looked utterly wrecked. His mouth hung open, a mix of saliva and precum dripping down the sides. His eyes were half-lidded with tears streaking down his pink cheeks, pupils blown in pure lust. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed—mainly because of Dream grabbing it and messing it up.

“G-” Dream stopped himself, suddenly brought out of his intense moment with George. His eyes widened as he burned holes into the monitor with Discord on it.

“-stop putting that there. Literally, Karl, stop,” Quackity was speaking in a weird mocking accent. 

Nobody heard.

Dream looked back down at George, finally losing it. He mouthed the word, ‘fuck,’ and shoved himself deep in George’s mouth, too high on himself to care about George choking. 

George pushed away, scrunching his face up as he swallowed. Dream was breathing heavily, slumped in his chair as he stared down at George with blurry vision. Once he focused on the brunet, he cracked a smile.

“C’mere,” he mumbled, cupping George’s cheek to guide him up. Their mouths met in a slow, open mouthed kiss. Dream flinched as Quackity and Karl both started hollering in the call.

“Dream! Dream! Dream! Dream!” They shouted simultaneously, circling Dream’s Minecraft character.

“What?” Dream sat forward and hugged George slightly as he moved around in the game. “Stop yelling, jeez.”

“Say bye to chat!” Quackity was waving vigorously on his stream. Karl said, “bye,” repeatedly in a monotone voice. 

“Bye, chat,” Dream huffed a laugh, sending George a glare. Quackity deafened on Discord while Karl left the call. He clicked out of the call.

“George!” Dream shouted in disbelief, though he was laughing. It was really funny. “What the fuck? You couldn’t have waited, like, _ten minutes?”_

“No!” George giggled and hid his face into Dream’s shoulder. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Dream didn’t try to hide the fondness in his tone as he sighed, wrapping his arms around the brunet. 

He didn’t know what this meant for their friendship, but he did know that whatever they did was fucking _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy)


End file.
